


Catching Sparks Off You

by cathybites



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Cally on a plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Sparks Off You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeymull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeymull/gifts).



> title taken from "Head On" by Jesus and Mary Chain

A jolt of turbulence wakes Dan, an uneasy reminder of his location high above the earth. He grips the armrest of his seat and waits for a warning from the crew. But all he hears is the quiet murmur of conversation, the occasional snore from a sleeping teammate. The cabin is dark, not a single warning light flashing, and he forces himself to relax. He checks his watch - they still have a few hours before they land, and he doesn't want to spend the rest of the trip all tensed up.

The plane dips again, and he swears under his breath. He tries to keep it quiet, but Cally stirs next to him, eyes blinking as he wakes.

"Sorry," Dan says softly.

"S'okay. What time is it?"

Dan glances at his watch. "Just after midnight. um. In Phoenix anyways. Not sure what time zone we're in right now."

"We have a few hours still, right? You should get some sleep."

Before Dan can answer, the plane shudders. Not violently, not dramatically, but it's still enough to make his stomach drop. He's never liked flying, but he can usually sleep through any flight. Eyes closed as soon as he sits, eyes opened when they land, but he's too tense now, too aware of his surroundings.

Or, aware of some of them. It takes him a long moment to realize Cally's hand is on his, thumb stroking over his knuckles. Dan closes his eyes, tries to concentrate on Cally's touch, tries to time his breathing with the movement of Cally's thumb. After a few minutes, he sighs in frustration.

"You're too tense. Just relax," Cally says, and Dan huffs.

"Make me," he says, voice tightening more than he'd like when the plane gives another shudder.

Cally leans closer. Not by much, only an inch or two, but it's enough that Dan can feel warmth emanating from him, could smell the fresh, clean mint of his breath. "I could," he says quietly. There's a teasing lilt to his voice, and Dan glances at him, swallows heavily at the heated look in his eyes.

"You're insane," Dan says.

There's no retort from Cally. Instead, he sits up in his seat, looks around, then grabs Dan's jacket from the back of his seat. Dan barely manages to get out a "What--" before Cally throws it on Dan's lap.

"Cover up."

Dan shakes his head, but he does so anyways. He barely has the jacket straightened out before Cally's hand disappears under it, cupping him through his pants. He has to bite down hard on his lip to keep from moaning out loud, but he pushes up into Cally's touch without hesitation.

Cally loves to tease, loves to draw things out and make Dan beg, but he wastes no time now, making quick work of Dan's buckle and fly. He strokes Dan through his boxers once, fingertips dancing down the shaft, rubbing at the dampness already appearing at the head. Then he says, "Lift up," and Dan does so that Cally can shove his boxers down, out of the way.

Dan has a moment of realization of how ridiculous this is, sitting in his plane seat with his pants halfway down his thighs, surrounded by snoring teammates, but he can't care too much, not when Cally finally wraps his hand around him, fingers strong and sure. Dan shivers at the touch, hips twitchinig up.

"Still," Cally says, and Dan tries. He tries so hard as Cally starts jerking him off, slow and steady pulls of perfect pressure. He's dripping precome and Cally swipes his fingers over Dan's cockhead, gathering it up and spreading its slickness down his shaft. "This good?" Cally asks, and Dan wants to laugh, the question is so absurd.

"Yeah, it's okay," he manages to get out.

Cally's hand slows, and when Dan looks over, he has an eyebrow raised. "Just okay?"

Dan's not stupid. He knows not to question a friendly hand on his dick, but he also knows how much Cally loves to be challenged. He meets Cally's gaze, tilts his chin up a little. "Could be better."

Cally's gaze narrows before he smirks. His hand is off Dan's cock, but before Dan can protest, Cally is licking his palm, eyes locked on Dan. He licks slowly up one finger, tongue teasing around the tip, and Dan's breath hitches, heat simmering deep inside at the sight.

This time when Cally's hand grabs hold of him, it's all business. Fast, stripping pulls, slick skin flying over his, and Dan grips down hard on the armrests. Cally's not touching him anywhere else, just his hand on Dan's dick, but he can feel Cally all over, ghost memories of his touch and his mouth. He shuts his eyes, gives himself over completely to Cally's touch.

When the plane shudders again, he doesn't even notice, too wrapped up in his orgasm, gasping through it as Cally's strokes work him through it, pulling every last drop from him.

Dan takes a deep breath as Cally pulls his hand away, scrubs a hand over his face and tries to focus. He huffs a little, smiling when Cally waggles his eyebrows and asks, "Relaxed yet?"

"Yeah, yeah." He works his pants back up, frowns at the mess on the inside of his jacket, and tosses it on the floor. He looks back at Cally and smiles again, a little more fondly. "Thanks."

Cally smiles back, but before he can say anything, something drops in between them. It's a wadded up napkin, and Dan frowns at it.

"Now clean up and go the fuck to sleep," Dubi says from behind them. Dan groans and drops his head against Cally's shoulder as quiet laughter surrounds them.


End file.
